1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) system, and more particularly, to a circuit for variably controlling the frame ratio of an LCD, a method for variably controlling the same, and an LCD system having the circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) commonly employed in mobile phones offer the dual advantages of high color and fast response time. However, the TFT-LCD continuously refreshes a liquid crystal by using an AC signal such as a frame ratio, so as to prevent hardening of the liquid crystal, and thus, the TFT-LCD has the disadvantage of high power consumption, for example as compared to the consumption of a super-twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal.
In general, although a mobile phone usually displays still image data (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘still mode’) more often than moving image data (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘video mode’), the TFT-LCD used in mobile phones uses an identical frame ratio in both the video mode and the still mode. Thus, the power consumption of the TFT-LCD is not reduced.